Broken
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Three rules to protect himself: number three, the least important, Don’t rely on anyone, number two, Don’t trust anyone, and number one, the most important, Never fall in love. He broke all three after Kira called him Broken and someone decided to fix him


Story Title: Broken

Story Title: Broken

Author: Kage Tenshi (Kage-san)

Summary: Three rules to protect himself: number three, the least important, _Don't rely on anyone, _number two, _Don't trust anyone,_ and number one, the most important, _**Never fall in love. **_He broke all three after Kira called him Broken and someone decided to fix him.

He'd been called worthless and freak, plus almost every other degrading name possible. Heck he'd called himself those but he'd never been called that.

But the one person he'd let himself trust called him that. That was when he told himself that he would never trust anyone again. The day his abusive boyfriend raped him and called him broken.

He wasn't broken, he told himself. Yet he always hung his head when someone said the word, and always found at night he tried to hold back sobs and mostly succeeded but he never could back tears.

He met the man at the park. The other man actually caught him slitting his wrist and stopped the bleeding.

He found out the man's name was L but he usually used Ryuzaki because he didn't use his real name. But he never made a sound. Hadn't since he'd been called broken. Perhaps Ryuzaki would fix him, because no matter what he told himself at night, he was broken and unless Ryuzaki wanted to fix him he would remain so, because no one else had noticed he was broken.

Ryuzaki offered him a place to stay and he nodded with his broken smile playing on his lips.

Five months of fixing and still he made no sound. Ryuzaki had been patient at first but even his own mother had snapped at him after months of silence and he'd been waiting for the sound of snapping patience.

As he listened to Ryuzaki yell and scream he wondered just who he'd thought he was to even think he was worthy of fixing. He hung his head and listened to Ryuzaki's rant.

After Ryuzaki had yelled himself hoarse and went to bed he sat on the floor, head hung with silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

He tried to force sound between his lips but he couldn't, he was right, he thought to himself, he was broken. Not worthy of fixing, he doubted that Ryuzaki even knew he was fixing him. Just being near the man had fixed him a little and he realized that he'd done what he'd told himself not to do, he'd trusted Ryuzaki. He'd trusted Ryuzaki to take care of him. He'd thrown the rules he'd made to protect himself away for Ryuzaki. Not only had he trusted the man but he'd relied on him and he'd totally disregarded his number one rule he'd allowed himself to fall in love. He'd trusted Ryuzaki with his broken heart and Ryuzaki had unknowingly mended it.

He stood and began walking. When he left the building he knowingly left his mended heart behind. He wondered the streets until he came to a bridge and he climbed it to stand on the rail, tears running down his cheeks, then he was flying. Hid eyes closed and he felt free.

Kira may still be alive but he, Raito was free, thanks to Ryuzaki. He knew Kira would see Ryuzaki's justice but all he cared about was that he was free and he wasn't broken anymore, Ryuzaki had fixed him.

Ryuzaki had fixed him and Ryuzaki held his heart and he loved Ryuzaki but he loved flying more and being free. He hit the water with his eyes closed and a smile on his face and Ryuzaki was the last thing on his mind before the blackness took over and he began to walk into the light. But it kept getting brighter and he began to shy away. It was too bright and so he ran back to the comforting darkness and the light disappeared.

He woke to being kissed; Kira had never kissed him, his eyes opened and he was looking at Ryuzaki.

Lips left his and eyes opened, words flowed from Ryuzaki's mouth and he smiled his broken smile.

"Ryuzaki," he said hoarsely "You fixed me."

Ryuzaki smiled at him. "You never needed to be fixed. You just needed mending."

"Ryuzaki, I trust you and I…" he began coughing.

When he stopped, he smiled and said, "I love you, more than I love flying. And I…" he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Would give up my freedom, if you'll have me." He said

"I'll have you but you needn't give up your freedom for me."

Perhaps Kira was wrong. Maybe he wasn't broken. But if Ryuzaki loved him broken then he'd gladly stay that way, as long as Ryuzaki kept looking at him that way he would never feel broken again.

_Kage-san believes this is Kage-san's favorite. Kage-san really likes the ending it's so sweet and cute, Kage-san was board during the summer Kage-san still owns nothing/ sobs hugges Valcov/ and cannot pronounce authors' names properly Kage-san just loves to play with Ryuzaki-kun and Raito-kun. Valcov told Kage-san that Kage-san couldn't play with them anymore because Kage-San killed Raito-kun and Ryuzaki-kun once and made Ryuzaki's son Kira and made Ryuzaki sad, but Kage-san plays with them anyway/ smiles/_


End file.
